


Snapchat Gone Wrong

by ginnywdefensesquad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, lexa can't handle seeing clarke's boobs, she's too gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnywdefensesquad/pseuds/ginnywdefensesquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot about what would happen if Clarke accidentally sent a snap to a stranger, Lexa, instead of Raven.</p>
<p>This was a little thing I was inspired to write after seeing post on clarkesquad's blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfic in forever but I was randomly inspired by this post - http://clarkesquad.tumblr.com/post/142194286311/clexa-snapchat-au-based-on-the-tragic-mishap-of   
> that clarkesquad made and I had to let my muse run wild. It's just a one shot right now but if I feel inspired I might continue it - enjoy!

Raven quickly paused Netflix and began moving and shaking her covers in an attempt to find her buzzing phone. After a minute of struggling she finally found it after nearly launching it across the room because of how violently she had lifted up her duvet, and she noticed that she had three texts all from her best friend.

 

**Clarke (8:12pm)**

_RAVEN I FINALLY GOT A SNAPCHAT_

_okay what’s your username I want to send you something_

**_(8:13pm)_ **

_Raaaaaveeeeeeen look at your phone I want to send you a picture!!_

 

**Raven (8:14pm)**

_calm ur tits griffin_

 

and then waited when she saw the little typing bubble pop up. There was a pause and then the reply came that made her roll her eyes.

 

**Clarke (8:14pm)**

_speaking of tits…._

 

All Raven sent back was a question mark before un-pausing Daredevil before Clarke could reply; it had been a long day and the last thing she wanted to do was try and figure out her best friend’s cryptic text. It was another minute before her phone buzzed again and she glanced down to see Clarke’s reply.

 

**Clarke (8:16pm)**

_ug just give me your username and you’ll understand_

 

She sighed before pausing Daredevil again and quickly typing out her username and sending it to Clarke. She waited to start watching again figuring the snap would come through pretty soon considering Clarke demanded Raven’s username right away. After three minutes she sighed again for what felt like the millionth time that day and went back to watching Elektra kicking the crap out of people. After ten minutes Raven had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be getting a snap from Clarke when her phone started vibrating against her leg. Instead of a snap though it was another text from Clarke.

 

**Clarke (8:30pm)**

_are you gonna say anything???_ _isn’t it like common courtesy to reply to snaps? i sent you a picture of my beautiful boobs Raven??_

 

Raven really didn’t want to pause Netflix again, she only had five minutes left of the episode, but she had no idea what Clarke was talking about.

 

 

**Raven (8:30pm)**

_u never sent me anything??_

 

She didn’t have to wait very long for a response as Clarke started typing back almost immediately after her message had sent.

 

**Clarke (8:31pm)**

_yes i did it says you opened it five minutes ago!_

 

The message was followed by a screenshot showing that a snap Clarke had sent had indeed been opened five minutes ago. Raven stared at the screenshot for a minute before bursting out laughing so hard that her laptop slid of her lap onto her bed.

 

**Raven (8:33pm)**

_clarke that’s not my username_

 

**Clarke (8:33pm)**

_yes it is it’s tondc_

**Raven (8:34pm)**

_no that username was already taken when i got snapchat my username is t0ndc with a zero genius_

 

**Clarke (8:34pm)**

_…._

_RAVEN DID I JUST SEND A PICTURE OF MY BOOBS TO A COMPLETE STRANGER_

 

* * *

 

Lexa’s pencil hit the table a second before her head did and she let out a long groan. She may be a math major but she swears to god if she has to look at one more linear algebra problem she’s going to murder someone, most likely her professor.

 

She closed her eyes for a minute daydreaming about dropping out of school to become a hermit when her phone went off with the tone signaling that she had gotten a snapchat. Picking up her phone she expected to see Anya or Aden’s name on the screen as they were the only two who ever snapchated her but instead there wasn’t a name, just the username ‘blondeandbusty’. Confused, Lexa unlocked her phone and opened up snapchat, waiting for it to load before dragging the screen to the right.

 

Part of her was wary to open it, especially considering the username, but there was no other way to get rid of it besides letting it expire and there was no way she would be able to do that. Figuring she could just tap the picture fast to get rid of it if it was something bad, she let her finger hit the little red square. She might have prepared herself to see something strange but that did not stop her eyes from widening and her jaw going slack at the image that greeted her. It was a selfie of an extremely attractive blonde with no shirt on and the caption ‘check out my new bra it cost like $60 its so nice’ which Lexa barely glanced at for a second before her eyes alternated between staring at the woman’s face and the most amazing boobs she had ever seen in her life. After ten short seconds the picture went away and Lexa was left staring blankly at her phone. She knew she should do something like reply to the stranger who had clearly meant to send the picture to someone else but her brain was imprinted with the image of the most drool worthy cleavage and she couldn’t seem to do anything else.

 

After what had to have been at least three minutes Lexa was able to clear her head and figure out what she was going to do. She decided to message the person and it took her a few more minutes to decide exactly what she was going to say.

 

**Lexa (8:35pm)**

_So I think it’s safe to assume that the snap I just received was intended for someone else…_

**blondeandbusty (8:36pm)**

_OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY. yeah i just got a snapchat and i thought i had added my friend raven and was sending her a snap but obviously not…_

**Lexa (8:38pm)**

_There’s no need to apologize it was clearly just a mistake :)_

**blondeandbusty (8:41pm)**

_hey do you go to TonDC by any chance?_

_i don’t mean to be weird it’s just because of your username_

_oh and i’m Clarke btw_

**Lexa (8:41pm)**

_I do, Clarke_

**blondeandbusty (8:42pm)**

_cool me too!_

**(8:50pm)**

_so…. uh… i feel bad for what happened is there any chance i could get you coffee sometime to apologize?_

Lexa hadn’t expected Clarke to say anything more after she hadn’t responded to her last message and was surprised to see another message from her. After reading it she laughed for a moment before sending her response

 

**Lexa (8:51pm)**

_Is this the only way you can get people to go out with you, by sending strangers shirtless pictures?_

**blondeandbusty (8:51pm)**

_oh my god no! i’m so sorry that’s not how i meant that!_

**Lexa (8:52pm)**

_Clarke, relax. I was joking. I would love to get coffee sometime._

**blondeandbusty (8:53pm)**

_oh thank god. sorry i have to go right now but i’ll message you later to figure out the details. i’m sorry you saw my boobs… i promise i’ll be wearing a shirt when you see me_

**Lexa (8:54pm)**

_I look forward to it_

_Oh and Clarke_

_They were very nice boobs ;)_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr at abreakfastmiracle


End file.
